Various types of animal training and control devices are known. Such devices are used to guide animals and to prevent them from wandering off. Dog collars are one such type of device.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a dog collar includes a member for positioning on the front of a dog. The member includes first and second sections extending along the dog's neck on opposite sides thereof. The member further includes a first end for positioning beneath the dog's lower jaw and a second end for positioning adjacent the dog's chest. The first and second ends connect the first and second sections to form a closed loop having a central opening overlying the dog's trachea.
In one embodiment of the invention, the dog collar further includes a strap for positioning adjacent the back of the dog's neck. The strap has a first end connected to the first member and a second end connected to the first member.
In another embodiment of the invention, the first and second sections each include a first end and a second end. A third section extends at an angle from the first end of the first section and is connected to the first end of the member. A fourth section extends at an angle from the first end of the second section and is connected to the first end of the member. The angle in certain embodiments is between approximately 135 degrees to 140 degrees.
In another embodiment of the invention, the collar further includes a fifth section extending from the second end of the first section at an angle thereto. The fifth section is connected to the second end of the member. A sixth section extends at an angle from the second end of the second section and is connected to the second end of the member. The angle in certain embodiments of the invention is between approximately 145 degrees to 150 degrees.